How to Train Your Predacon
by Spirit Writer of The Republic
Summary: "This is Iacon. Largest of Cybertron's city-states ad my home. While some places have pests like scraplets, we have...Predacons!"
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** How to Train Your Predacon**

**Summary:**** Orion Pax is the son of Sentinel Prime and heir to the throne of Iacon. But he's a lot smaller than the other mechs his age, smaller and weaker. Iacon is plagued by attacks from the dreaded Predacons, creatures that steal energon and often leave destruction in their wake. Orion has an idea of how to get some recognition and make a name for himself. But when his plan leads to finding a rare type of Predacon, Orion finds himself forced to keep a dangerous secret while quickly becoming well known on Iacon. **

**Characters:**** Optimus Prime (pre-Prime), Megatronus, Sentinel Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Knock Out**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but the idea. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro and How to Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorks.**

**Rating/Warnings: ****No warnings. Rated T for safety. **

**Author's Notes: ****A Transformers Prime/HTTYD crossover fic. I aim to keep the characters' personalities as close to the show as possible, but some may be OOC to benefit the plot. I'm new to the Transformers fandom, so feedback is encouraged. And please bear in mind that Optimus (playing the part of Hiccup) is Orion Pax in this story, so his personality will be that of Orion instead of Prime. Mild Arcee/Optimus.**

"_This is Iacon, largest of Cybertron's city-states and my home. While some places have scraplets, we have something much worse. We have…"_

A blast of dragonfire sent the small mech hurrying to close the door, pressing his back against it as he felt the heat from the other side.

"Predacons!" The youngling gasped, feeling his spark beat quicker.

Orion Pax hurried through the town, weaving past larger mechs who were running around counter-attacking the Predacons that filled the sky. The small youngling turned to watch one warrior leap onto a Predacon's back, hacking at the beast's neck with his sword. Turning back to see where he was going, Orion found himself face to face with another warrior with a slightly crazed look on his face.

"Rarrrrrrrrh!" the warrior cried before realizing who he'd run into. "Morning!"

With that casual greeting, the 'Bot sidestepped Orion and continued running, sword raised and battle cry filling the air. Orion dashed into the armory, grabbing an apron and hurrying over to the large billows.

"Nice of you to join the party, Orion. Thought you'd been carried off." Knock Out said, as he hammered away at a bent sword, reshaping it to be of use once more.

"Me? No, I'm _way _too big for those Predacons carry off. They wouldn't know what to do with all this." Orion replied, a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

The youngling leapt up slightly to put all his weight on the billows, heating up the dying forge. He may have been too small to lift a sword or a blaster, but he'd worked in the forge with Knock Out since he'd been old enough to. Though even in the forge, his small stature proved to be a burden.

A blast of dragonfire struck a nearby storage building, the flames licking at the metal, slowly melting it. Orion knew what would happen if the flames reached the energon inside. But a group of mechs about Orion's age, though most a bit bigger, appeared, carrying water to douse the flames.

Orion watched them, his blue optics landing on one in particular. A blue femme with a bit of light pink accenting her slim form, especially around the joints-Arcee, a beautiful, strong femme with a tomboyish attitude and fierce temper. With the flames reflecting off her polished blue chassis, she looked stunning. Orion watched them run past and would have run off to join them had Knock Out not grabbed him and dragged him back inside.

"Oh come on, Knock Out! I need to get out there and make my mark!" Orion told the older mech.

"You've made plenty of marks, Orion, all in the wrong places." The mech took a pile of damaged weapons from a warrior standing outside.

"Please, Knock Out, if I offline a Predacon my life would get infinitely better…" Knock Out decided to interrupt Orion here.

"You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing a sword, you can't even shoot one of these!" Knock Out held up a large blaster that looked like it was just a little smaller than Orion himself.

The blaster was snatched out of Knock Out's servo by a formerly weaponless 'Bot that ran past and shot at a descending Predacon.

"Alright, but _this_ will shoot it for me!" Orion motioned to a good sized device that looked like a blaster on wheels. And was apparently quite sensitive as the device went off when Orion patted it, narrowly missing Knock Out as it shot out into the night, hitting something too far for either Orion's or Knock Out's optics to see.

Knock Out turned to glare at Orion. "See, kid, this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue…" Orion muttered before being interrupted again.

"No, Orion, if you want to get out there and fight Predacons, you've gotta stop being all…"Knock Out gestured at Orion's small frame.

"You just pointed to all of me." Orion said, looking up at the older mech.

Knock Out had turned to grab a sword that needed sharpening and now thrust it into Orion's servos.

"Sword sharpened. Now." He said quickly, indicating the conversation was over for now.

Orion sharpened the heavy sword, watching the mechs and Predacons fight each other as they had done for generations.

_I'll get out there someday. I'll show them that I can be as strong as they are._

"Predaking!" A voice yelled.

"Get down!" Another cried.

The large ion cannon situated on a tall tower went up in bluish flames, sending several 'Bots leaping from it, transforming into vehicle modes in mid-air. Orion stared up at the dark figure that flew quickly past the flames.

"Hold down the fort, Orion." Knock Out told him, his arm transforming into a blaster.

Orion watched his mentor run out into the fray and looked over at his invention. A thought came to his processor and he grabbed the device and ran off to put his plan into motion.

"Orion!" Knock Out called as Orion ran past him. "Get back here!"

Orion ignored him, running to a high peak that jutted out toward the sea. He looked through the scope, searching for the Predacon he was aiming for.

"Come on, show yourself." He muttered, sky blue optics searching the starry sky.

A screech echoed through the night and flames shot toward another ion cannon. Orion shot at the small silhouette that could be seen against the bright fires illuminating the night. The young mech heard a piercing cry as the silhouette went down somewhere to his right.

"Yes! I hit it!" Orion cried in joy, turning as he prepared to take off toward Iacon. But a large Predacon emerged from the shadows, it snarled at Orion and snapped its powerful jaws, narrowly missing the youngling by an inch.

Sentinel Prime looked up, hearing a voice cry out in terror. A very familiar voice. The chief spotted his son running along a hill, chased closely by a particularly large Predacon who was snapping at Orion's ankles. Sentinel felt a twinge of irritation. Knock Out was supposed to keep Orion in the forge with him! He released the net he'd been holding to keep a couple Predacons trapped and transformed into vehicle mode.

"Do _not _let them escape!" He called back, hurrying to where Orion had scrambled behind a large pole that bore a torch on top. Flames engulfed the pole, missing Orion thankfully. The Prime leapt at the Predacon, transforming into bipedal mode in mid-air.

The Predacon roared and tried to breathe fire. But all that came out was a few measly sparks.

"You're all out." Sentinel murmured, slashing the Predacon with his heavy sword. The creature wisely retreated, joining its brethren as they returned to wherever they came from.

Sentinel turned to glare at Orion, who froze where he'd been trying to sneak away to avoid the scolding he knew would come.

"I managed to hit Predaking." Orion managed to say, hoping that would keep him out of trouble with his sire.

Sentinel was clearly unimpressed as he hauled Orion toward Knock Out.

"It's not like the last few times!" Orion said, struggling to free himself from his sire's grasp. "I really actually hit it! I went down-"

"Stop!" Sentinel ordered his son. "Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows! Can't you see that I have bigger problems?"

Orion looked down, deciding that the ground was a safer place to look at than his sire's optics.

"Go to the house." Sentinel turned toward Knock Out. "Make sure he gets there."

Knock Out lightly smacked Orion's helm, leading the youngling toward the large Iaconian palace near the outskirts of Iacon. Orion refused to look at the other younglings they had to pass.

"Quite the performance." Bulkhead, a Wrecker trainee, said.

"I've never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!" Megatronus's voice held a twinge of sarcasm in the last part. Knock Out gave the future gladiator a whack upside the helm.

"Thank you, I was trying." Orion muttered sarcastically.

"I really did hit Predaking." Orion told Knock Out, stopping at the door to the palace.

"Sure."

"He never listens! Ad when he does it's with this disappointed scowl. Like I'm at fault for being small."

"Look, kid, stop trying so hard to be something you're not." Knock Out said softly.

"I just want to be one of you guys." Orion murmured, opening the door and stepping inside.

**Author's Note: ****This is just a small idea I've had rattling about in my processor ever since watching Predacons Rising. I couldn't live with that ending so I went to read fanfics involving Optimus/Orion. Then I watched How To Train Your Dragon 2 (finally! After not watching it for so long, I managed to download it from iTunes) and **_**voila!**_** The two got mixed together and my mind decided I needed a crossover. I searched for some Transformers/HTTYD crossovers and found that they are severely lacking and decided to add a little. **

**I'm new to Transformers, so any **_**feedback or tips is encouraged! **_

**Please Read & Review!**

**Spirit Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ****Guess who decided to come back to this story! Funny how needing to write a story for English gives you inspiration to work on your fanfic instead… speaking of which, I should also continue my NatM fic too. But that's not what you're here to read, you're here to read Orion Pax's adventures as he tries to tame a young Predaking. Alright, roll out!**

**Story Notes: ****Crystal Orion brought it to my attention that Sentinel should be called Prime and not Chief, so from this chapter on, that's what he'll be called. Also brought to my attention by Crystal Orion is that I should try to deviate more from the movie, so starting now, I shall strive make this more original. **

**Also, in answer to Cashagon ("Making the rare dragon Predaking, pretty cool. I just not sure how that's supposed to work with him begin a king and all.") I've made Predaking more like a rare species. I'm planning for there to be two Predakings (only one is actually king). The one Orion has caught is the younger of the two Predakings, the one that would be next in line if the current Predaking were to be killed or die. Predacons are more like they are in Transformers/Beast Wars than the dragons in HTTYD.**

**And on to the story!**

Orion glared out the window at Knock Out's receding form, feeling a twinge of irritation. He hated being small and useless. He couldn't even help his fellow 'Bots in times of trouble. How was he to be a good Prime? A thought enter his processor. _I did hit that Predaking…if I can find it…_the small mech glanced out the window to ensure that no one was around, then hurried out the backdoor as fast as he could go without transforming.

It took quite some time to find where the Predaking had fallen. Orion was just about to give up on finding it when he stumbled across a long metal body lying motionless in what could be mistaken for a pile of scrap if the lighting was right. The youngling had to step closer to recognize it as a downed Predacon.

Orion moved around to see its face and froze when he saw the chrome and dark red decorating the Predacon's brow, marking it as a Preda_king. _He felt his spark beat faster as he realized that this must be the Predaking he had shot down, _he _had brought down the most powerful Predacon known to the Autobots. He reached out toward one large, leathery wing, only to jerk away in shock as the thing _moved._

With a low growl, the Predaking rolled onto its side and twisted its long neck around to see who had disturbed it. Orion froze, fear gripping him as he stared into the creature's optics, expecting at any moment to be charred into a hunk of half melted scrap by the Predaking's flame. But no flame came from the powerful jaws. Instead, the creature dropped its head onto the ground with a low moan, as if surrendering. This was his chance. He could offline the thing easily now, he could take its head to his father. He could prove he was worthy to be called a Prime.

He could prove himself to Sentinel, to Knock Out, to Megatronus, to Arcee. He could prove himself to all of Iacon that he was a Prime despite his small size. That he could meet a Predaking face to face and still live to tell the tale. All he had to do was extinguish the spark of the creature that had evidently surrendered to his will. Orion lifted his servo, holding a small blade up to the bright sky-

And dropped it back down to his side again. He couldn't do this. The creature showed no intent to harm him. It had looked right at him, had seen the small dagger he carried, and had surrendered. It had gone against everything they knew of Predacons and given up. Orion looked the creature up and down, finally realizing that one wing had been torn off completely. Energon oozed from the open wound and Orion knew why the thing hadn't flown away. It was grounded. It was unable to fly now.

And he'd caused that. He'd robbed the Predaking of its ability to soar and now here he was with the intention of robbing it of its life as well. He couldn't do it.

Orion dropped down beside the creature's head; the large Predacon turned to look at him. Sky blue optics stared into narrow, yellow optics. Blue and yellow stayed fixed on each other for what felt like ages until, finally, the Predaking seemed to realize the small 'Bot wasn't going to hurt it. It stood, struggling to keep its balance with only on wing. Metal shifted and the remaining wing was folded back. Soon, the Predaking had transformed into a mech just a bit taller than Orion himself, though he couldn't have been much older than Orion.

The former Predacon dropped to one knee, panting hard as one arm twisted back in an attempt to reach the bleeding area on his back, and raised his head to look at Orion.

"Who are you? Why did you do this to me?" The Predaking asked in a rough voice.

Orion stared, open-mouthed, at the Predaking-turned-mech for a long while before finally remembering to answer. 

"O-Orion Pax. I-I didn't mean to-"

He was cut off before he could get anymore out. "Didn't mean to injure me?" The creature snarled, attempting to stand without losing its balance.

"You Autobots always mean us harm. You shot me down. It's pure luck that I survived crashing."

Orion felt guilt fill his entire being. The Predaking was right. "I'm sorry." The youngling murmured.

"Sorry won't make my wing grow back. Now I'm grounded here with no way of getting home!" A clawed hand lashed out at Orion, catching him by the throat and lifting him off the ground.

"Put me down!" Orion cried, fear gripping his spark for the second time that day.

For a long moment, Orion was staring into the Predaking's bright yellow optics. Then he was dropped roughly on the ground.

"A life for a life." The larger mech growled before turning and stalking away, stumbling slightly, as he did so.

**Hope you liked it! It's shorter than I would want it, but it's late and I have school tomorrow and I'm exhausted because of freaking Daylight Savings. Please read and review. **

'**Till All Are One!**

**Spirit Writer. **


End file.
